


Computer Repair

by AshetonSheo



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dominating, F/M, M/M, Other, black rom, gender neutral reader, rough, sub/dom, tw slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshetonSheo/pseuds/AshetonSheo
Summary: Sollux invites you over to hang out while he builds a new computer. As soon as you sit next to him, his condecending smirk makes you both have other plans





	

Your hands pulsed at the door as your fingers twitched around the keypad. 2244. That was the code, just enter the code and go inside, 2244. You let out a heavy breath and pressed one number before pulling your hand back and turning around. You can't do it, you can't bring yourself to open that door. You pace in a short circle and rake your hands through your thick hair a few times before straightening yourself and turning back towards the door. In one swift act of courage you punch in the numbers and hold your breath. 2244. The door slides open effortlessly and the smell of fried wires and overheated technology greets your nose. Bits of tech scatter the floor, some you can place as parts of computers, others you are hopelessly lost in knowing what they do. You step inside and feel the outside air get cut off with the door shutting behind you. No escaping now. You stand at the door looking around the room still unsure of if you can come in further or if you can even do so without stepping on some piece of equipment that's important and getting read the riot act from him. Just as your thoughts drift, you spot him at the edge of the room with a small wall of tools and parts surrounding him as he sits cross legged on the floor working diligently on what looks like a PC. “Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot or are you going to come inside?” His familiar lisp travels through the air and you smile to yourself at the sound, “I don’t want to accidently step on anything.” You hear him snicker and then watch as tiny parts begin to move from the ground vibrating as they go, emitting a low frequency noise with blue and red sparks flying around it. You watch as the parts fly to safer corners of the room leaving a clear path straight to where he is seated. “Well? Are you going to come sit or not?” He didn’t look up from his work as he addressed you, engulfed in his project, you slowly moved down the cleared area still careful of anything that may have been left behind. He made a empty space for you next to him and glanced at you once as you sat next to him. “What are you working on, Sol?”

You scooted a little closer staring at the wires and microchips, completely lost. He scoffed, as if knowing you wouldn’t understand even if he tried to explain what he was working on, “I'm making a PC from scratch for a friend.” The scoffing irked you slightly but you brushed it off just like everything else and smirked “I didn’t know you had friends.” You saw his hands hesitate at your words before continuing his work, and you smiled satisfied with yourself. “OW FUCK.” you felt something small and metal hit the side of your head and saw Sollux smirk down at the insides of the computer. “That’s what i thought you cocky fuck.” You rubbed the side of your head and felt yourself get irritated at his words and fought yourself to keep cool. Why the fuck was he inviting you over if he was just going to insult you the whole time? “I’m the cocky fuck? You’re the one who thinks he’s better than everyone else.” Sollux turned to fully face you for the first time all night. You felt your face heat up as he grinned widely at you “Oh no, i know im better then all you losers.” Your eyebrows knit together at his words and you rolled your eyes in an over exaggerated manner. “What's fucked up is that you actually believed that. You whole heartedly believe you are better than me. And that's a fucking joke.” Sollux leaned closer to you completely abandoning his project to focus on you completely, “I’ll tell you what's fucked up, I am smarter than you on every level but somehow you still think in that tiny think pan that you are better than me.” He reached a hand up and poked your forehead, surprising you for a moment before batting his hand away. “Wow, get your ego checked, it's out of control. Not cute man.” Sollux let out a laugh and turned his attention back to the gutted computer fully preparing to ignore you again. You sighed and laid on the ground next to him watching him work diligently in full focus mode.

About an hour past of silence with a few snarky jabs sent towards each other before Sollux sighed contently moving away from the seemingly finished PC. You looked up from the computer scraps you were examining with an eyebrow raised “Finally finished then?” He let out that condescending scoff again making the hair on the back of your neck stand on end. “Not even close, figures you wouldn't even know it. You are so simple.” Your teeth grit and you glared at him watching his grin broadened thick with insincerity. You sat up meeting his face a little closer than you would have liked, “Fucker. Tell me I’m simple again. I dare you.” Sollux moved himself to you watching your eyebrows move even closer together as he got in your face. “You’re so fucking simple you make ED look smart.” Without a thought you raised your hand and slapped him across his smug face. As soon as contact was made both your eyes went wide and stared at each other for a moment in shock. He raised one of his hands to his cheek and rubbed his face grinning in realization. “Oh yeah, getting violent really proves you’re fucking worth a damn.” He was egging you on. You knew he was and you shouldn't let him win but it was working. Every time he opened his mouth you wanted to punch him in his face, but this was something deeper. You wanted to go… pitch.  
You locked eye contact with him as he looked down at you with an expression that read completely unimpressed. You refused to waive your gaze and didn’t say a word. He began to smile in that awful teasing manner and you felt your body tense waiting for his next stream of condescending words. But none came, in a swift motion he aggressively grabbed a fistful of your hair and threw you beneath him. You were caught off guard and your body slammed against the ground roughly, grunting as the air left your lungs. You heard him chuckle as you caught your breath, “Fucking asshole, what the hell do you think your- AH!” He jerked your head back again watching your mouth open and then force shut trying to muffle what could only be described as an aroused grumble. “I think i'm doing what the hell i invited you over here for.” His words carried a heavier lisp than usual and you could feel your skin chill under the authoritative tone. You bawled your fists and slammed them against his chest causing him to reel backwards in slight surprise. His hand was still firm against your scalp but you sat up to face him, refusing to let him get the better of you. “If you think i'm going to be that fucking easy for you, i'm not sorry to say you're fucking wrong.” He snarled at your words and quickly gained his own composer, using his free hand to grip your shirt and pull you flush against his chest. “If i thought this was going to be easy i wouldn't have bothered. I don't like to be fucking bored.” You dug your nails into his shoulders at each syllable, pushing yourself away from his body. Your fingers scraped at his flesh and you could feel trickles of his mustard colored blood settling under your fingernails. He glanced at the first shoulder to break skin and looked back at you with a mix of animalistic need and desire to dominate. Your body stiffened under the predatory look, and Sollux took full advantage of your brain attempting to catch up with your body. His sharp teeth attached themselves to your neck and bit down with what felt like full force. You screamed without thinking and immediately regretted showing your cards so soon. You felt his laugh vibrate off your neck as he sucked and bit down your neck and across your collarbone. You could feel yourself getting pulled away by the pleasure of his tongue running across the length of your bone, and you forced yourself back to reality.

He was completely on top of you now, tugging at your hair and letting his extra hand travel wherever it felt like. You quickly slapped his hand away from the zipper of your pants and attempted to break free from him. You heard him growl before grabbing your hands and holding them above your head. You could feel a piece of tech digging into your wrist and groaned in pain. Sollux leaned against your head and pressed his mouth to your ear “It’s good you finally came to. I was starting to get bored. We wouldn't want that now would we?” You bared your teeth at him desperately wiggled your hands to break his grip “Of course not Sol. After all, what fun would that be?” You slipped a single hand from under his and grabbed at his horn. With little care you wrapped your fingers around the rough surface and yanked it down towards the ground. He let out an incriminating moan and you heard yourself laugh at his obvious pleasure. “Oh you think that's funny huh?” You saw the familiar red and blue sparks begin to light up on the outer rim of his eyes and you tightened your hand preparing for the worst. Your body began to vibrate and tingle. You felt your finger tips numb from the sensation and your hand was forcibly removed from his horn. The vibrations began to centralize around your neck, slowly increasing the pressure. Your breath shortened as the squeezing persisted and your eyes began to roll back in your head. A forced choked whimper escaped your lips as you struggled for air. Sollux appeared in your spotted view with a greedy smile and eyes sparking wildly. You reached a hand out towards him as your eyes welled up and his hand linked with yours. The pressure began to loosen enough to where breathing was stunted but still able to do. Soon the vibrating completely stopped and you gaining breathing back. Before you could sit up he was on you, his legs straddling your neck that same narcissistic smile spread across his face. Your eyes widened for a brief moment and then understanding hit you all at once. “Oh in your dreams bee boy.” You removed your hand from his and began to sit up pushing him as you went. His hand returned to its rightful place in your hair, shoving you back down. “That's interesting. I don't remember asking you what you want. Now open your fucking mouth.” 

He smirked as you refused to comply, still battling for dominance regardless of the fact you knew you had already lost. He hooked two fingers into your mouth, his other hand unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. Two mustard colored tentacles desperately exposed themselves in front of your face, whipping around wildly attempting to find warmth. His fingers forced your mouth open, grinning at the sounds of your whimpers. One tentacle slipped into your mouth and the sudden intrusion made you gag causing him to thrust harder into you. Your tongue ran down the length, a smug smirk appearing at the sounds of pleased groans above you. His hand, still holding onto your hair, moved your head with his thrusts. You could feel it flick in the back of your throat exploring every part of its new home. Soon the second tentacle pushed its way into your mouth stretching it farther than you thought possible. More moans erupted above you followed by a line of swears thick with a lisp. You slowly pressed your teeth into the soft texture of the bulges, watching him arch his back at the pain practically keening. He moved your head quicker, carelessly slamming deep into the back of your throat. Your hands clawed at his thighs for balance as he moved recklessly, his hips rocking against your face. Growls and swears poured from his mouth all at once, holding your face against himself as he came. The hit thick yellow liquid poured down your throat rapidly, you choked it down sputtering some of it down the front of your chest. He breathes heavily riding out the orgasm before letting go of your hair and watching your head drop back onto the floor. You looked up at him just to see him staring at you with what looked like disgust in his eyes. “There's a clean towel in my bathroom. Go shower.” He swung himself off of you adjusting his pants back to their rightful place as he went. You continued to watch him, sitting up and wiping your mouth. He turned back to the PC giving it it's fully deserved attention once more. Once you confirmed your suspicion of him being done with you, you stood on shaky legs and headed to the bathroom.

You walked out of the bathroom, steam tumbling out behind you, drying your hair as you walked. “I took one of your shirts. Mine was… Ruined. I figured you owed me.” Sollux had moved to a actual table, the PC turned on with him testing it out. He nodded at the comment obviously only half listening from the lack of a comeback. He waved you over and you obeyed the command a little too willingly. He presented the computer with a tiny flourish and you looked at him with confusion “It looks great. But why are you showing me? You know I'm lost with this shit.” He sighed too loudly and motioned to the new working tech again “I built it for you. Idiot. Show some gratitude.” You held a hand to your heart over exaggerating your thankfulness “WAIT. are you saying- I'm your friend?” You knew your smirk was pissing him off but you kept it up. “But seriously. Thank you. This was… Nice.” He made a displeased face at your words and waved you off dismissively “yeah well don't tell anyone. And don't get used to it either, being nice isn't what I want you around for.” You were already gathering your new PC and items preparing yourself to leave “yeah yeah I know asshole. Though a black facilitator has never given me a computer before.” You headed towards the door only to be cut off by him in the doorway “facilitator? Oh no that implies we aren't in the quadrant. No that's not how it works. You are my kismesis. Get used to it.” You could feel your face giving you away as it burned at the word, you shrugged. “I've had worse black roms.” You moved past him and out the door before he could get the final word like he always does. 

 

Once you returned to the safety of your own room you set up the PC. Upon start up you saw a file that was labeled “run to set up” you double clicked the icon. Slowly an image began to load on the screen with what looked like text in it. Your mouth dropped as a spade symbol was formed before you. The computer beeped twice and then imploded in your face flinging you backwards against the wall burning your hands. Your ears were ringing. No your phone was ringing. No both. You grabbed your phone and a single message was across the screen in mustard text: 2ee you tomorrow iidiiot.


End file.
